Caroline Denby
Caroline Denby is Harriet Denby's sister. She stole her identity as a way of getting to become The Keeper. Caroline owns the sun key, while KT owns the moon key. Both are able to reawaken The Sleeper. View the gallery. Background Caroline was adopted by her and Harriet's parents. Growing up, she always hated her sister Harriet and would do the unthinkable to her later in life. Caroline and Harriet's father was good friends with Robert Frobisher-Smythe and entrusted Harriet as the Keeper. Caroline was jealous and locked Harriet up in a mental hospital (it is unknown how). Caroline then stole Harriet's identity and became a fake teacher at Anubis School. Caroline took over Harriet's role as the Keeper because she wants the glory. However, she can not perform the ceremony correctly because she is NOT pure of heart, unlike her sister, Harriet Denby, who is pure of heart. In House of Revelations / House of Questions, Eddie and KT discover a key similar to KT's in her bag. She lives in the gatehouse and she has a tank with Robert Frobisher-Smythe inside of it. She is presumed to be the great evil that KT was sent to stop. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Caroline performs the ceremony using the 'children of children' - rather, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, and Joy. She at first believes she fails, but despite Eddie's meddling, it is completed and she awakens Robert. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi when she finds him, he immediately treats her like a slave, ordering her to steal a book for him. As evidenced by the worry on her face at hearing him chant, she may regret her actions. Frobisher also takes her desk for his studies. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Sibuna convinces Victor that there is someone hanging around the gatehouse that fits the description of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, so he decides to head there. Once Victor comes to the gatehouse, Caroline tries to rush him out, but he hears Harriet scream before he leaves. Victor forces Caroline to come clean about who she actually is. Caroline admits to being the sister of Harriet and not the true Keeper, angering Victor. When Frobisher enters the room, he forces Caroline to leave and he talks with Victor. After Caroline is quite nice to Victor and kind of makes him calm down. Caroline goes and gives her sister Harriet some food but she was gone/. Quoets "The tank is gone. Taken from the Gatehouse." 'Look what the cat dragged in'' "Stop these pathetic entertainment's now. Nobody must leave. Everyone must be accounted for." "Your son. And his two usual chronies." "Robert? No. I'm coming for you Robert, and those who have done this will pay!" "Robert is our responsibility." "Remember to be a good girl for the nurses." "I know there's someone here." "Come join me for lunch my darling." "Amber! Say something you, stupid, stupid girl. This is all we need!" "Pathetic." "This is a history project. Not a marriage proposal, fail." "I said be careful!" "Now I've got you." "Nothing can stop us." "I took every precotion. Only someone with inside knowledge." "Unbeleaveble." "I don't care." "Your own house!? Your just the caretaker." "Here is a list of odd jobs I want done." "Thank you." "We have to get to the crypt." '' Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis Category:The Awakening Group